Grageas de todos los sabores
by Mitsuya Akagi
Summary: Como con las grageas, cada persona tiene un sabor distinto, peculiar y no siempre agradable. Varias pairings. Rated T "de momento"
1. Chocolate

Empezar otro Fic de Potter (Y esta vez mucho mas abierto y diferente que el otro) es una locura. Pero bueno, se ha demostrado que estoy lo suficiente, así que adelante. En el fondo es mucho mas relajante, porque como serán One-shots aleatorios de distintas parejas siempre puedo dejarlo cuando me canse :D

En fin, empecemos con Grageas de todos los sabores, y el primero no será nada del otro mundo...

**Capitulo 1: Chocolate**

_17 de abril del 1977 3:25 AM_

Otra noche de primavera apetecible en la torre de Gryffindor. Las calderas habían dejado de sonar hacía días y aquel sábado había sido lo suficientemente cansado para los alumnos de sexto curso como para que pudieran dormir a rienda suelta.

¿Pero acaso todos estaban dormidos? ¿Todos? ¡No! El joven Sirius Black aguantaba el sueño de una manera increible que ni siquiera él era capaz de controlar. A pesar de que tenía sueño, le picaba desde la punta del dedo gordo del pie hasta el mismísimo cerebro (Y así no hay quien se rasque). Y la sinfonía nocturna de Peter (Que si sus ronquidos fuesen música sería aquel compositor Muggle que tanto le gustaba a Evans, "Beethoven" o algo por el estilo) y los murmuraciones de un James casi destapado ("Evanssalconmigoyadeunavez" y "QueguapaestashoyEvans") aún le ayudaban menos a conciliar el sueño.

-¡_Silencius!_ - Soltó Sirius, con su varita (O una que había cogido de la mesita) y se hizo el silencio - La puta madre que me parió, joder -Dijo claramente, revolviéndose en la cama y sudando como, para variar, un perro- Esto es una mierda.

Pero aparte de esa calor sofocante, el picor de todo y James y Peter haciendo cada uno de las suyas, había algo que no le dejaba descansar en paz, y para desgracia de Sirius era lo que hacía menos follón de esa habitación en casi todas las ocasiones: Remus Lupin.

-Maldito lobo...- Pensó el pelinegro

Sirius no podía dejar de imaginarse lo que solo había acontecido un rato antes...

_*Dos horas antes*_

_(...)_

Un gigantesco ronquido había hecho que los dos pelinegros saltasen de la cama dando un bote. Al contrario que Jimmy, que se había girado para seguir durmiendo no antes de hechizar a Peter con un maleficio urticante y haber murmurado "Maldita rata apestosa...", Sirius se percató de que Lunático seguía con la varita encendida, así que ya que le habían despertado, iba a mirar inocentemente que estaba haciendo, abriendo el dosel

Aquello fue un error garrafal

Remus estaba semi tumbado, con su cojín apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, aparentemente leyendo "Hogwarts, la historia" por decimosexta vez con una presa de chocolate de almendras de Honeydukes entre los dientes, y lógicamente con la mínima ropa posible, siendo así unos pantalones cortos de pijama que, a vista de Sirius Black, dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Podía verle cada marca de cicatriz que tenía en el pecho. Aún así el perro se controló cuando el ojimiel puso su mirada en él.

-¿Que cojones haces a estas horas, Lunático?

-"Lyndo" - Dijo Remus, sin ni siquiera sacarse el chocolate de la boca

-¿Que dices?

-"¡Lyndo!"

-Maldito seas Remus, ¡quítate eso de la boca!

Remus no tubo mas remedio que cerrar el libro y morder su chocolate, comérselo (-¡Quien sería ese chocolate! - Pensó Sirius) y entonces pudo responder.

-Leyendo, Canuto, LE-YEN-DO.

-Son casi la una y media - Dijo el pelinegro, exasperado por controlar ciertos impulsos

-¿Y que? Mañana es Domingo

-Te recuerdo que el desgraciado de Potter nos levantará a las ocho para ir a buscar el desayuno.

-Mientras me levante, ¿que mas te da?

Sirius estaba empezando a perder el control y la paciencia

-Pues que con tu _"lumos"_ no puedo dormir. Y leerte ese libro con luz es absurdo, te lo sabes de memoria empollón.

Remus suspiró

-Eres mas pesado que un Erumpent, Canuto. _¡Nox!_

_(...)_

Empezaba a realmente tener problemas serios con ello. El lobo sin parte de arriba le excitaba mucho mas que cualquier mujer, y eso que él era un reconocido Casanova.

-Un Casanova que desde que empezó el trimestre no se ha follado a ninguna titi aunque me hayan restregado las tetas por la cara - Empezó a hacer la molesta voz interior - Canuto, te pone Remus y lo sabes

Claro que lo sabía. Lo sabía demasiado bien. O eso o ahora las erecciones eran ahora producidas por entes invisibles.

-Joder...

No le quedaba otra opción. O se pajeaba hasta reventar o aquella noche no iba a dormir. Y eso último no era una opción. También era una opción despertar a Remus, meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla y follárselo hasta el amanecer. Y sabiendo que Remus era bisexual declarado, quizás el lobo no le iba a poner demasiadas pegas...

Atacar a Remus durmiendo era de cobardes, y no iba a despertarlo. No, no iba a despertarlo, pudiendo solucionar sus problemas a base de menearse el palitroque y para mas inri pudiendo despertar a James y a Peter en un intento febril de violar a Remus, no era una buena idea. No si no quería que Evans le castrase por hacerle daño a su amigo del alma...

Así que se hundió en la cama boca arriba, con su mano buena en su miembro, meneándola como nadie mas sabía hacerlo, buscando imágenes sin sentido en su cerebro y sin demasiadas ceremonias, una buena descarga que le hacía falta desde hacía mucho. Cuanto mas pensaba en el lobo, su lobo, más se alzaba hacía el techo. Mas hacia la victoria de ser engañado con la mano derecha, otra vez como cuando era un preadolescente con demasiadas hormonas. Se sentía igual que entonces.

-Mierda... ¡Me pone demasiado, joder!

Porque Remus no era ninguna chica a la que follarse por los armarios roperos, era su amigo. El amigo por el cual había descubierto su naturaleza perruna. Sirius hundió mas la cabeza en el cojín, intentando gemir lo mínimo posible. Pero su cama crujió y le delató antes de que pudiese remediarlo.

-Canuto, ¿en serio te estas pajeando a esas horas?

Horror. Remus. Solo con oír su voz llegó al mas poderoso y extenuante orgasmo que había tenido jamás. Rugió como un león por el placer, dejando a un lobo en la cama de al lado totalmente desconcertado.

-Sirius, ¿eso ha sido un orgasmo?

Canuto se veía incapaz de contestar a esa pregunta. ¿Como explicarle que él había sido el resultante directo?

-¿Sirius? - Dijo otra vez, buscando una respuesta - ¿Canuto? Se que eras tú, no intentes engañarme

Tragó saliva. Tenía que guardar las apariencias

-Joder macho, me has jodido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. - Que en realidad era "me has provocado el mejor orgasmo de mi vida"

-A quien se le ocurre, Canuto. Cornamenta mañana te levantará a las ocho y no te tendrás en pie... ¿Sirius?

A la mierda todo. Debía acabar con eso. Se estaba volviendo loco. Se acercó a su cama, a el castaño en sí.

-Remus

-¿Que...que quieres?

Y, en un arrebato de locura, le besó. Lentamente, sin prisa, esperando a que el lobo le apartase y le preguntase que si estaba majara...

Afortunadamente, ese rechazo no llegó. Remus respondió al beso sin ningún tipo de problema. Es más, quedó ampliamente satisfecho por mucho que no se lo esperase. Sirius rompió el largo beso

-No puedo dormir por tu culpa y también me he corrido por tu culpa, maldito bastardo.

Remus estaba gratamente sorprendido. No se esperaba para nada eso y estaba a punto de pedirle a Sirius que le pellizcase la cara para comprobar que no soñaba.

-¿Y eso te supone un problema, Canuto? Yo me pensaba que siempre obtenías lo que querías...

Sirius le miró. Le miró a los ojos.

-¿Me estas sugiriendo que haga ahora mismo lo que quiero hacer?

-Hazlo

-¡Pero tío, que si James...!

-James está frito pensando en Lily. No creo que se empane de que nos estamos besando.

-¿¡Acaso quieres que yo te vuelva a...!

-Sí, Sirius. Quiero que me beses hasta el amanecer. Hace mucho tiempo que quiero que lo hagas.

Y sin dejar que dijera una palabra más, Black se lanzó encima de Lupin, metiéndole la lengua hasta la mismísima campanilla, rebolcándose en la cama del castaño y disfrutando ambos del contacto de sus jóvenes cuerpos.

(...)

Jimmy se despertó aquella mañana, dispuesto a dar por culo a Sirius un rato despertándolo. Pero miró la cama del Black aún sin las gafas y no estaba. Y Canuto los domingos no se levantaba temprano ni que McGonagall apareciese dispuesta a acostarse con él y Snivellus a la vez. Automaticamente se puso sus gafas, y miró en la cama de Remus. Los dos estaban ahí tirados, mas juntos de lo que uno esperaba encontrarse a sus dos amigos, pero James estalló a carcajadas.

-Ya era hora, maldito perro sarnoso, de que te dieras cuenta y te convencieras a ti mismo de que tus miraditas a Lunático no eran normales, ¡maricona!

Jimmy lo sabía.

* * *

><p>Matarme, no me gusta el final. No me gusta NADA y aún así voy a colgarlo. Es la 1ra vez que hago esto (¡¿Mitsu escribiendo Slash?) y no se si me ha quedado bien. Ya me diréis ^^'<p>

PD: Va para el Team Jimmy. Y como soy una buena Huffie, también para el Team Sev. Estamos todas muy majaras, ¿lo sabéis?

¿Reviews? :)


	2. Melaza

Bueno, como esto no solo va a ser Slash (Os prometo que habrá mas Sirius/Remus, muahahahaha) ni va a ser solo amoríos y besos en Gryffindor, no os deprimáis por lo que viene ahora.

Considero que hacer un Harry/Ginny me queda pendiente desde que empecé Vainilla, Cereza y Fresa. Así que como me ha venido una idea a la cabeza, voy a sacarle jugo tanto como pueda.

¡Ah! Y decir que sin Jimmy, Harry no existe y no hay historia :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: Melaza<strong>

_Julio del 1998_

Harry Potter estaba literalmente tirado en uno de los largos y extensos campos de La Madriguera, donde estaba viviendo desde que se había negado a volver a Privet Drive 4 (Aunque antes de irse para siempre había ido a ver a su primo Dudley, para despedirse de él y, a escondidas de sus tíos, decirle que podría ponerse en contacto con él cuando quisiera si así lo deseaba) y los Weasley le habían acogido como a un hijo más, negándose a pesar de las insistencias del héroe a que él les pagase lo que allí consumía.

Las chicas habían vuelto hacía un par de semanas, y ahora todo estaba bien en la vida de Potter. Bueno, todo no, pero lo suficiente para considerarse feliz. Sobre todo cuando tenía una novia que hacía unas tartas de melaza tan deliciosas como las hacía su suegra (Harry había intentado hacer una con Ron, pero los dos eran patéticos para las tartas y la Sra. Weasley les había echado de la cocina antes de que destrozasen nada), y así su pelirroja novia apareció, con una gran tarta solo para ellos dos.

-¿La has echo para mi? No tendrías que haberte molestado

-Claro que si. Se que te gusta la tarta de Melaza y hoy tenemos algo que celebrar

Harry no lo entendió. ¡Habían cumplido un año saliendo en Mayo! Y no era el cumpleaños ni de él (Aunque estaba bien cerca) ni el de ella.

-¿Celebrar?

Ginny se levantó, dejando la tarta en el suelo. Harry también lo hizo.

-Si, Potter. ¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste que que voy a hacer ahora que he acabado el colegio?

Por supuesto que se acordaba. Él ya había empezado con el colegio de Aurores el Septiembre pasado juntamente con Ron, que habían decidido aprovechar la oportunidad que les había dado Kingsley de no acabar Hogwarts. Pero Hermione y Ginny habían vuelto a clase, aunque la primera tenía un puesto asegurado en Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Pero la mas pequeña y última Weasley tenía un futuro claramente incierto.

O eso es lo que creía Harry.

-Me han estado llegando varias lechuzas. Pero he esperado hasta hoy para decidirme y decirte esto.

Harry estaba extrañado. Cuanta correspondencia y el sin enterarse. Desde que había muerto Hedwig no recibía apenas cartas, pero claro, eso no significaba que a ella no se las enviasen...

-¿Te las están mandando del ministerio?

-No, del ministerio no. Te recuerdo, Potter, que este año hemos vuelto a ganar la copa de Quidditch y a mi me dieron el premio a la mejor cazadora. Y ahora que he dejado el colegio... 5 de los 13 equipos que hay en la liga me han ofrecido un puesto. Un puesto directo al primer equipo, nada de suplencias.

Harry se emocionó. A el tambien le habían atosigado con que entrase en un equipo, pero lo había rechazado. El quería ser auror. Sin embargo sabía que Ginny prefería el juego antes que otro trabajo. Ginny jugando en la liga nacional, ¡en un equipo profesional!

-Aún no he acabado de contartelo, Harry. Quizás no me han fichado para los Puddlemere United ni para los Montrose Magpies, pero... - Harry se percató que ella estaba con los ojos vidriosos y a punto de saltar de la alegria - ¡Me han fichado para las Holyhead Harpies!

El pelinegro la abrazó fuertemente, para mostrarle toda la alegría que sentía al recibir esa noticia. ¡Las Holyhead Harpies! ¡El único equipo solo femenino del mundo! Sabía cuanto había deseado eso ella

-Ginny, ¡las Holyhead Harpies! ¡Es tu sueño y se va a cumplir! - Le dijo, aún abrazado a ella, pero separándola un poco de su cuerpo para poder verle la cara. Ella hizo que no con la cabeza

-Mi sueño es pasar toda mi vida contigo. Y seguro que me echan por jugar fatal

-¿Pero que estas diciendo? ¡Vas a jugar terriblemente bien y tendrás montones de fans y de admiradores! Oh Ginny, voy a ir a verte a todos los partidos aunque me tenga que saltar el entrenamiento de auror.

Y la besó. Un beso largo, profundo, suave y sin pausa. Rompieron el beso cuando se estaban quedando sin aire.

-Pues ahora que vas a trabajar - Dijo Harry, muy motivado - Creo que deberíamos buscar algún sitio donde vivir. Me sabe mal seguir gorroneando de tus padres... porque se que me tratan como si fuera su propio hijo,- Ginny le miró con cara reprobatoria- ¡y se lo agradezco mucho, Ginny!, pero quiero empezar a vivir mi vida. Mi vida junto a ti.

-¡Pero Harry, nosotros dos solos no nos lo...!

-Ya lo he estado mirando antes de que llegases, y creo que en la Valle de Godric estaremos cómodos, si te parece bien. Y claro que nos lo podemos permitir, y mucho mas ahora que vas a jugar en uno de los mejores equipos del mun...

Pero la pelirroja no le dejó acabar la frase, porque le volvió a besar con tanta fuerza que se cayeron al suelo y casi se cargaron la tarta.

Harry era feliz. A pesar de las muertes del año pasado. Debía vivir por toda esa gente a la cual Voldemort había segado las alas.

* * *

><p>Deberes echos. Ya no me queda mal cuerpo por no haber escrito nunca de Harry y Ginny. ¡Que tan mal no me caen! Simplemente son muy aburridos para escribir, esta casi todo dicho de ellos ¬¬'<p>

He elegido este momento porque no había leído nunca cuando Ginny le dice a Harry que se va a dedicar al Quidditch profesional, siempre están las típicas escenas de "Te quieres casar conmigo" y/o "Vas a ser padre". Y quería algo distinto.

En fines, se acabó Ginny y Harry. Pasemos a otra cosa (que, por cierto, no va a ser pairing...) :

**¡Próximo sabor: Vinagre! **


	3. Vinagre

Vamos sin mas dilación a por el tercer capitulo. ¡Estoy que no paro!

Decir que tras el Ginny/Harry, viene el inicio de una nueva vida para dos chicos y una chica que nos caen muy bien. ¿Quienes serán?

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3. Vinagre<strong>

_1 de Septiembre del 2016 10:45 PM_

_-¡Malfoy, Scorpius! _- Dijo Neville, quien aquella vez y ya desde hacía un par de años se encargaba del acta de la selección de nuevos alumnos.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. 11 años, rubio y con los ojos grises. Neville Longbottom no pudo evitar echar una sonrisilla al verle. Era la viva imagen de su padre a su edad, pero aunque tenía cierta altivez, había heredado en parte el carácter apacible de su madre, Astoria. El niño se separó del grupo de alumnos de primero, donde había estado hablando animadamente con Albus Potter y fue a sentarse en el taburete. Todos se pensaban que nada mas el sombrero tocase su cabeza habría una decisión muy sencilla: "Slytherin"

Sin embargo el profesor Longbottom le puso el sombrero entero encima de la cabeza y se pasó con él puesto casi tres minutos. ¿Que estaba pasando? Solo Scorpius y el sombrero lo sabían. Al final, el ala del sombrero se abrió.

-Bien, chico. Si crees que vas a estar bien, adelante. ¡Gryffindor!

El gran comedor quedó en silencio. Nadie, ni tan solo los profesores, se esperaban eso.

Por otra parte, en la mesa roja, un James Sirius Potter estaba flipando. ¡¿Su hermano pequeño hablaba con ese chico Malfoy un rato y le trasformaban en un Gryffie? Para mear y no echar gota. El rubio pasó corriendo a través de unos poco motivantes aplausos de su nueva casa.

-¿Tu? ¿Gryffindor? Me parece que el sombrero ha perdido eficacia... - Dijo James S. Potter, el cual notó una mirada muy severa en su cogote, y se giró - ¡Victoire, no me mires así!

Victoire Weasley, largo pelo rubio ceniza, ojos azules, séptimo curso y premio anual. Con cara recriminatoria y bella al mismo tiempo.

-Jimmy, deja de incordiar al pobre chico. No ha echo nada para que le trates así - Le dijo, con un ligero acento afrancesado

-Si que me ha echo. ¡Su apellido...!

-James Sirius Potter, tu mas que nadie deberías saber lo que es que te encasillen por tu apellido. Te recuerdo que todo el mundo espera aún que destaques en DADA, mientras lo haces en Transfiguración y en Pociones - Dijo Fred, pelirrojo oscuro, piel tostada y ojos azules, que estaba sentado al lado de Dominique, ambos empezaban quinto - Mira lo que pasó con Molly, ¿donde está?

-...En Slytherin.

-¿Y por eso la gente se piensa que es un bicho raro? Aún recuerdo lo que dijo mi padre. Se reía a carcajadas cuando se enteró que estaba en Slytherin y dijo: Solo podía ser la hija de Perce. - Volvió a hablar Fred

El mayor de los Potter se tuvo que tragar saliva. Desde que había llegado se sentía aún mas niño de lo que era

(...)

_-¡Potter, Albus!_

Albus Potter, pelo negro azabache como los de su abuelo James Potter, ojos verdes como los de su abuela Lily Evans, y sin esas molestas gafas que tenía su padre. El niño levantó la mirada hacía Neville, y con paso lento pero seguro fue hacía el estrado donde estaba el taburete, no antes de que su prima Rose le deseara buena suerte, la cual sabía perfectamente sus temores. El profesor de herbología levantó el sombrero mientras el chico se sentaba, y le puso el sombrero en la cabeza, él podía jactarse de conocer un poco al chico, y sabia que podía entrar a Gryffindor y a Slytherin porque tenía cualidades de ambos. El sombrero decidiría

-Oh, otro Potter. Una mente mucho mas compleja que la de tu hermano mayor, sin duda. Eres ambicioso, si, y harías cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieres, creo que estoy decidido - El sombrero iba a gritar Slytherin a la sala...

Pero Albus le paró antes

-¡NO! - Dijo alto y claro en su cabeza - Por favor sombrero, no quiero ir a Slytherin.

-¿Porque no? Slytherin reforzaría tu personalidad

-Porque... porque... ¡Porque me gusta ir de noche a la cocina con mis hermanos sin que papa y mama se enteren! , y sobre todo... Porque no quiero perder a mi amigo.

-Curioso. Muy curioso. El otro chico ha dicho lo mismo que tú. Eres valiente, y creo que, aunque haber estado en Slyherin te hubiera curtido, sería demasiado para ti... - El sombrero se abrió dispuesto a dar su veredicto: -¡Gryffindor!

Los Gryffindor estallaron. Saltaron casi de los bancos como fieras, en incluso Hagrid que estaba en la mesa de profesores también botó. Desde la mesa de Slytherin también aplaudieron Molly y sus amigos serpientes. Albus se levantó corriendo y se fue al lado de Scorpius.

-Pues aquí estoy - Dijo, orgulloso - ¿Te molesta, Jimmy? Es que pones una cara...

-Cállate, enano

-¡JIMMY! - Dijo Victoire, muy enfadada

-Oh vamos Jimmy, tal parece que preferías que tu hermano fuera una serpiente - Dijo Dominique, pelirroja, llena de pecas, y con ojos azules, sonriente. - Albus, bienvenido a Gryffindor. Y tu también, rubio.

-Gracias - Dijo bajo Scorpius, un poco cohibido de estar rodeado de tanto Weasley

_-¡Weasley, Rose! - _Oyó Albus en la lejanía. Mientras observaba como una cabecita pelirroja y ojos oscuros iba hacía el taburete. Albus cruzó los dedos

Un minuto tardó el sombrero seleccionador en dar su veredicto.

-¡Ravenclaw!

Los primos aplaudieron juntamente con los Ravenclaw, que recibían a su nueva estudiante con los brazos abiertos. Sin embargo Albus quería que su prima fuese con el a su misma casa.

-Oye enano, Rose ha ido donde quería estar, así que no pongas esa cara - Dijo James, mirando a su hermano - Y prepárate para las novatadas de los de Séptimo...

-Jimmy, no le digas mentiras, hombre

Sin embargo Albus Severus se sentía la sangre como vinagre de módena. Agradable porque su prima estaba donde ella quería y al mismo tiempo demasiado fuerte para él. Miró a su lado y estaba Scorpius.

-¿Por lo menos tu y yo estaremos juntos, no?

-Eso parece, Potter. Pero que sepas que yo soy mucho mejor que tu - Dijo el rubio

-Sigue soñando, Malfoy

-Eh eh, que esté en Ravenclaw no significa que me vayas a marginar, ¿no Albus? - Dijo Rose desde la mesa de al lado

Albus le sonrió, ella estaba feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

-Claro que te voy a marginar, empollona. - Le dijo Albus sin cortarse

-¡Albus! ¿Me vas a dejar por el rubio? - Ella se hizo la ofendida

-Compréndelo Rose, es mas guapo que tu.

-Y mas guapo que tu también, Potter. - Contestó Scorpius, ya que le metían en la conversación.

Los tres rieron. Aunque Ron le había dicho a Rose que no se juntase con Malfoy, quería ver por si misma como era.

Y ese fue el principio del nuevo "Trío Dorado"

* * *

><p>Yo creo que Albus no puede estar en Slytherin por una simple razón. El no quiere estar allí y el sombrero siempre tiene en cuenta la opinión. Aparte que en el Epilogo no se ve que tenga malicia ni demasiada iniciativa. No se, creo que le pega mas a Gryffindor<p>

Y Scor cambiando a la familia de bando. ¿Como se lo tomaría Draco? Supongo que bien, ya no se lo tiene tan creído.

Y Rose por supuesto en Ravenclaw, que ya era hora que una Granger (Weasley), con ese pedazo de cerebro que tienen, estuvieran en la casa de la inteligencia.

Nada mas que añadir. Solo que gracias a todas por los reviews :D Me apoyan mucho, la verdad.

Y el avance es...** ¡Próxima gragea: Ceniza! **


	4. Frambuesa

¡Cambio de planes!

Tengo el gusto de la ceniza casi preparado, pero antes tengo preparada otra cosa.

Se me pasó por la cabeza anteayer, cuando estaba yo pensando en Harry Potter (Como no) con el iPod puesto y sonó... A window to the past, de "El prisionero de Azkaban". Y me cruzó por la mente este sabor...

**Capitulo 4. ****Frambuesa**

_25 de Diciembre del 1993_

Jodida luna, siempre fastidiando.

A pesar de que la poción matalobos le hacía conservar la cabeza con bastante eficacia, Remus Lupin se transformaba igualmente en lobo, y eso dolía como mil, ¿sólo mil? no, por lo menos un millón de cuchillos ardientes cruzando su cuerpo. Y si la transformación ya era así de dolorosa, la vuelta a humano era dos veces peor. El cuerpo entero le ardía, le dolía hasta el alma y todo él quería gritar de sufrimiento. Aquella noche no había sido una excepción. Se sentía débil, indefenso, malherido. Y culpable, culpable por haber abusado otra vez de la bondad de Dumbledore.

-No...debe...debería... haber... acceptado... est...este trabajo - Dijo jadeando, casi arrastrándose a su cama, totalmente desnudo y dejando marcas de sangre a su paso. Se había mordido en un desliz de su mente y tenía el brazo lleno de sangre. Por suerte siempre guardaba díctamo, y se había puesto un poco antes de dejarse caer a la cama y tener que soportar las febriles pesadillas de su ardiente cuerpo.

_(...)_

_¡Has vendido a Lily y a James! _

_Era la voz de Peter, lo veía ahí delante de Sirius Black, de un Sirius deforme _

_- JUAS JUAS JUAS, si que los he vendido. Si Peter, si ¡YO LES VENDÍ! ¡BOMBARDA MAXIMA!_

_Y el suelo que rodeaba el muchacho pequeño, castaño claro y regordete saltaba en pedacitos, cortandole a él también en mil pedacitos. Sangre, visceras, Remus manchado de Peter. _

_Y Sirius girando su mirada hacía él._

_-Oh, Remus, tu también has venido, querido amigo... ¡TU TAMBIÉN MORIRÁS POR ORDEN DE MI AMO, EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO ! ¡AVADA KEDABRA! _

_Y una luz verde salía de su larga varita. Moriría irremediablemente..._

_Sin ninguna duda_

_(...)_

Despertó de golpe, sudado de pies a cabeza y sentándose abruptamente en la cama. Y asustado se salía de la escala de como se sentía. Se echó las manos a la cabeza, con las manos entre su pelo cuando de repente escuchó una voz muy conocida.

-¿Que tal se encuentra, profesor Lupin?

Era Dumbledore. Se quitó las manos de la cara para mirarle. Llevaba un sombrero con un buitre, el mismo sombrero de la abuela de Neville Longbottom, que el chico le había puesto a su Snape/Boggart. No quería saber la cara que había echo su excompañero de clase al volver a verlo.

-Me he dado la libertad de venir a verle.

Remus se quedó un poco aturdido. Por la luz que venía de la ventana no deberían ser menos de las cinco de la tarde. El día de Navidad echado totalmente a perder, y aquel era un año que podía haberlo celebrado con un poco de compañía. Le hubiera gustado bajar a ver a Potter Junior, a contarle aquella vez que James se había comido un pavo entero en las navidades de cuarto curso y pasó tres días en la enfermería solo tomando pociones para el dolor de estomago...

Pero no. Jodida luna.

-El Señor Potter se ha sentido francamente desilusionado en su ausencia. Creo que el chico le tiene en sumo aprecio - Dijo Dumbledore, como si supiera lo que había estado pensando.

-Es un buen chico - Dijo él al fin, con voz rasposa - Ha heredado muchas cosas de Lily

-Muy cierto, si. Pero también cierta inclinación por saltarse las reglas debajo de una capa invisible.

-James

O Cornamenta. O Jimmy. O el tipo ese que se casó con su mejor amiga.

-Entiendo que vea en el chico el reflejo de sus dos amigos, pero...

-Ya lo sé, profesor Dumbledore. Están muertos y eso no va a cambiar.

-Me alegra saber que piensa eso. Aún así, creo que tengo algo que le puede interesar mas que a mi. No tengo ni la mas remota idea quien la dejó ahí, pero apareció en mi despacho hace poco.

Dumbledore se acercó y le dio algo al aún aturdido profesor. Era una fotografía girada, antigua, databa del 21 de Diciembre. Remus la giró, y se encontró con un él años atrás con una feliz y radiante Lily Evans. Era el baile de Navidad del 74. Quinto curso.

-Recuerdo bien estas fechas - Dijo Remus, mirando la foto - James se pasó un mes sin hablarme después de esto. Le tuve que explicar como unas veinte veces que no había intimado con Lily y que ni siquiera era mi intención.

-Los celos juveniles son terribles, cierto.

Remus continuó mirando la foto. Ella y él. Bailando. Sonriendo. Felices.

-Lily...

-Bien, creo que la hora de mi visita ha concluido. Recuerde que tiene a los elfos a su completa disposición si necesita algo de comer.

-Gracias, profesor Dumbledore.

Y se marchó, dejándolo mirando la foto con mirada entre triste y encendida. Se recostó en la cama, y pensó que aunque quizás no había pasado nada ese día del baile, eso no significaba que lo hubiera pasado después...

(...)

_28 de Enero del 1975_

Como James no le quería hablar y Sirius estaba intentando que viese las cosas claras y no se inventase películas (Y Peter debería ir detrás de ellos alabándolos), Remus se dirigia a Estudios Muggles el solo. Esa era la idea que tenía, hasta que Lily le paró por el pasillo.

-Oye Remus, tenemos que hablar

-Lily, tenemos que ir tu a Magimatica y yo a Estudios Muggles, no podemos...

-Es algo...que tengo que decirte. Es importante

Remus se quedó libido. ¿Le sucedía algo?

-Bueno, vamos...

Así que se metieron en una aula vacía, y Lily echó un hechizo silenciador a la puerta.

-¿Que pasa, Lily? No es normal que intentes saltarte clase...

-Es imposible contarte esto en la sala común, o en la biblioteca...

-¿Porque?

-Porque quería decirte que ya lo sé

Remus se quedó helado. Ella esbozaba una débil sonrisa

-¿Qué?

Lily fue hacía él, y le subió la manga de la camisa hasta el antebrazo. Tenía una herida de la última transformación.

-Remus. Lo sé.

Al castaño se le cayó el alma a los pies. Lily al fin había descubierto su naturaleza. Hombre Lobo. Bajó la cabeza, resignado. No quería ver esos ojos verdes tan bonitos que tenía.

-¿Como lo has...? - Empezó a decir él, abatido

-Desde tercero lo estaba sospechando. Pero me negaba a creerlo. Ahora es demasiado evidente de que así es.

Remus tragó saliva. Ahora llegaba el momento del rechazo, los "podrías habérmelo dicho, bastardo", y los portazos y "no te acerques a mi nunca más"

-Me parecía que eramos amigos, Remus. Buenos amigos. ¿Porque no me lo habías dicho? Me juego lo que quieras que Potter, Black y Pettigrew lo saben...

Lily más que odio, en esas palabras sonaba apenada, triste. Remus era incapaz de responder, sin embargo se esforzó en hacerlo.

-No quería decirlo porque pensarás que soy un monstruo. Un maldito monstruo - Dijo él, siguiendo mirando al suelo.

La pelirroja se acercó a él. Y le abrazó, dejando al ojimiel más confuso aún.

-Eres el mejor chico que he conocido jamas, Remus. Incluso mejor que Severus. Y me da igual si eres un vampiro, un hombre lobo o un dragón. Eso no cambia nada, tu corazón y tu alma siguen iguales, eres mi amigo y siempre lo serás.

El corazón de Remus, que se había parado con el "Lo sé", volvió a bombear. Entonces pudo corresponderle a ese abrazo. Entonces fue cuando se miraron fijamente. Verde con Miel. Y la locura les asaltó a los dos. Lentamente se fueron acercando a la cabeza del otro y... se besaron.

Fué un beso lento, tierno, dulce, cargado de unos sentimientos no demasiado claros. Remus ya se había besado con un par de chicas antes, pero para Lily aquel fue su primer beso. Remus no podía dejar de pensar en solo dos cosas: De que James lo iba a acuchillar si se enteraba de eso, y de que Lily desprendía una olor a Frambuesa magnifica. El beso tardó en romperse. Las manos de Remus en el pelo de Lily.

-Para ser mi primer beso no ha estado mal

-¿Tu primer...? James me matará.

-No si no se lo dices. Y yo tampoco pienso hacerlo.

Quizás fue el primer beso, pero en todo lo que duró quinto, ocurrió mas. Bastantes mas veces. Pero por suerte ni James ni Sirius se enteraron de ello...

...Y Lily siguió besando a otros chicos mas adelante, otros chicos llamados James Potter. Sin embargo Remus aquellas veces fueron la última vez que besó a una chica.

(...)

Ya de noche, después de una ducha bien merecida y de asegurarse de que su herida estaba bien, Remus fue a las cocinas como los viejos tiempos a buscar algo de comer y buscó aquella aula. Era la de historia de la magia, nada mas aburrido que eso. Pero se quedó allí un buen rato. Pensando en ese beso con Lily Evans.

Y sobretodo pensando en que hubiera ocurrido si él no hubiera sido un hombre lobo, ni su buen amigo Jimmy hubiera estado colgado de ella hasta la médula. Quizás no hubieran salido nunca, pero nunca se sabe.

Jodido Grayback. Jodido James Potter. Y jodido Voldemort por llevarse a esa chica.

(...)

Remus/Lily. Si, me ha dado el venazo. Porque nadie nos ha dicho que Remus no hubiera podido estar colgado de ella hasta que un buen día dijo: "Ostia lo bueno que está el tipejo ese perruno que tengo en la cama de al lado"

En fin, que estoy majara y el Sirius/Remus me gusta mucho mucho, pero me ha salido esto XD. Un saludo a todas las que fuimos a la KDD Harry Potter de Barcelona (Wiii :D) y que a la de YA voy a subir tanto **Vainilla, Cereza y Fresa** (AL FIN), tanto como la gragea **Ceniza. **Paciencia, será mañana o mañana pasado ^^' (Y son las cinco de la mañana. MUY MAL MITSUYA POR IRTE A DORMIR TAN TARDE)

¿Reviews?


	5. Manzana

...Ha pedido esta locura y yo he echo un Challenge Accepted. Perdonadme si se me va la pinza:

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5. Manzana<strong>

_4 de Mayo del 1996_

Draco Malfoy salió aquella mañana de sábado de su sala común. Nervioso, hacía la sala de los menesteres. Quería estar solo por una vez.

Bueno, mejor que solo, solo con sus pensamientos. Con sus pensamientos hacía...

"Ella".

Si, la única que podía llenar su corazón. La única que estaba siempre allí cuando él la necesitaba. La única que aunque él la repudiase por ser como era, siempre volvía hasta él.

...Primero debía pasar por el gran comedor a buscarla. Si, no podía perderla. Así que cambió su rumbo, solo, lleno de esperanza para encontrarla. Cuando entró y la vio con aquella estudiante de quinto de Ravenclaw, casi le asaltan unos celos horribles. Aún así antes de que la chica pudiese hacer algo con "ella", él de mala gana se la quitó

_-"Es mía"_ - Dijo alto y claro, dejando a la pobre chica confusa y sin palabras delante del Slytherin. Ella pensaba que era irremediablemente sexy, pero le dolía que solo pensase en "ella".

Draco juró no dejarla sola nunca más. La llevaría a todas partes con él hasta que se pudriese, pero eso no iba a ocurrir, porque se la comería antes.

Mucho antes de que "ella" pudiese quejarse. Había muchas como ella, no se atrevería a mediar palabra

Y así fué como Draco, mientras estaba entrando a la sala de los menesteres, la limpió con su camisa de Slytherin y le pegó un mordisco.

Sabía a manzana. Una manzana dulce, sabrosa. Mucho mas sabrosa de las que había comido jamás.

_Está claro que esto es el inicio de un gran romance, mi amada manzana. Tu me comprenderás y yo te comprenderé. Luego te devoraré y así serás mía para siempre, amada mía._

* * *

><p>¿Un Drabble? Bueno, lo corto y bueno dos veces bueno (¿? ¿O no es así?) . Y para hablar de Draco el cual nunca había escrito nada de nada, no está mal.<p>

Dejaré **ceniza** para mas adelante, cuando crea que sea el momento y sepa terminarlo XD Me está costando mucho.

Y ah, antes de que se me olvide... Venga, no lo diré. Soy demasiado buena XD


	6. Ceniza

Y aquí volvemos, esta vez con la bella y fantástica época de los Marauders, aunque en este no vayan a salir mucho ni sean los mas importantes aquí.

Así será como yo veo la relación de Lily y Severus. Como se fue deteriorando con el tiempo y acabó pues como acabó.

No os estoy intentando convencer de nada, Team Sev (Por supuesto que no, se que no puedo hacerlo e intentarlo me parece absurdo), simplemente esta es mi visión de la historia y me dejaría dejarla escrita. NO QUIERO MALOS ROLLOS. He dicho.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5. Ceniza<strong>

_Noviembre del 1974_

Cuando Lily Evans se enfadaba (lo cual era bastante habitual), realmente se comportaba como la Gryffindor que era. ¿Porque? Basicamente porque no suspiraba hastiada, como los Ravenclaw cuando tardaban mas de dos minutos en hacer un hechizo, ni gruñía como un Hufflepuff cuando le molestaban haciendo algo que le gustaba. Lily rugía como una leona. Y cuando rugía, toda la sala común de Gryffindor temblaba. Y cuando era pequeña y les gritaba a James Potter y Sirius Black los mayores podían hacerla callar, pero ahora la chica estaba en quinto y era prefecta, así que nadie le decía nada si no querían que la casa perdiera un millón de puntos.

-Lily, por favor, cálmate - Remus Lupin intentaba calmar a la pelirroja enfurecida, sin apenas resultados

Desde que Lily había entrado en razón y había descubierto que el ojimiel no era, según ella, tan estúpido como sus compañeros Potter y Black y no les lamía el culo como si hacía Pettigrew, se habían echo muy amigos. Tan amigos que hacían los deberes juntos, comían juntos y se contaban casi todo. Y ciertamente ese "casi" era porque el castaño no le decía donde iba cada mes.

-¡No, no me calmo, Remus! - Rugió - ¿A ti te parece normal que me gire la cara? - Remus abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar al ver que ella no se callaba - Es como si tu fueras con tus amigotes del alma Potter y Black y pasases de mí como si de una mierda de crup se tratase. ¡Por Morgana desnuda , Remus!

-Ya lo sé, Lily. Pero ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, eres a la única hija de Muggles que no han atacado aún. Por muchas putaditas que te hagan nunca es nada serio. Y aunque Snape no te salude por los pasillos, creo que...

-No me tiene en nada de consideración, Remus Lupin! Si realmente fuese mi amigo como él dice, no me giraría la cara. Que no me saludase tiene un pase, pero me gira la cara, Remus. Me. La. GIRA.

-Lily. Cálmate que estas asustando a los niños de primero. Oye... Sabes perfectamente porque te gira la cara si va con sus amigos. ¿Como te va a mirar a la cara sabiendo que a Avery y a Mulciber les encantaría colgarte de los tobillos en medio del pasillo y que se te vieran las bragas, como le hacen a muchas? Lo que no entiendo es porque a ti no te lo han echo aún.

-No lo sé...

-Quizá es porque os conocéis desde que sois niños. Lily, entiendo que estés disgustada, desde hace dos años os peleáis mucho más y debe ser muy frustrante para ti.

Remus, con un poco de inseguridad encima, abrazó a la chica que ya estaba mas calmada.

-Gracias Remus. No se como he estado sin ti todos estos años, con lo bueno que eres.

Y, suspirando, Lily recordó la primera disputa con Severus Snape...

*_Cinco años antes*_

-Hola, Lily

Lily estaba en la biblioteca estudiando. O mas que estudiando, estaba mas bien cautivandose de la enorme cantidad de libros que había allí. Pero estaba enfadada, y Lily Evans enfadada podía explotar en cualquier momento. Y aún más cuando oías la voz de quien te había echo mosquear

-Ah, que ya vuelves a hablarme - Dijo ella, fría, distante. Dolida.

Severus no entendió nada

-¿Que te sucede, Lily? ¿Porque me dices eso?

Y ella flipó. ¿Acaso era idiota?

-¡Me engañ...! - Empezó a subir el tono, pero...

-¡SILENCIO EN LA BILBLIOTECA, POR LAS BRAGAS SUCIAS DE MORGANA! - Madame Pince estaba histérica. Bueno, histérica se quedaba corto, sabiendo como era la mujer. La causa de su prematura locura era que Black y Potter, intentando hacer una travesura dentro de ella, y habían manchado las hojas de préstamo. Cuando Madame Pince ya les iba a expulsar de por vida de la biblioteca a gritos, la profesora McGonagall pasó por ahí y "salvó" a los chicos del apuro, prometiendole a la bibliotecaria un castigo ejemplar para ambos y cuarenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. Pero eso no había acabado de calmar a la Madame.

-Lily, salgamos.

Así que los dos fueron hacía la salida. Allí Lily pudo gritar a gusto

-¡Me engañaste, Severus! - Chilló como una posesa - Los de tu casa me persiguen, me han roto la bolsa seis veces en lo que llevamos de curso y me han llamado "Sangre Sucia". No se lo que significa, Sev, ¡pero no parece un alago! Y creo que es porque mis padres son Muggles.

-Lily, yo no quería...

-Y luego vas tu y si te saludo mientras vas con los Slytherin, me ignoras.

-¡Es que Gryffindor y Slytherin son casas rivales, Lily! Si te saludo, tendré problemas con mi premio anual, que es muy radical con el tema de que los Sly y los Gryffie se dirijan una palabra. Es más, el otro día hechizó a uno de quinto por estar besándose con una Huffie en medio del pasillo. ¡Imagínate si se entera de que hablamos!

Lily cada vez estaba mas indignada

-En vuestra casa sois idiotas, Severus.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si lo es, Sev! ¡Y también sois unos intolerantes!

-¡No digas eso, Lily! Es como si yo criticase a los Gryffindor como si fuesen unos idiotas y estúpidos por las acciones de Potter - La palabra salió de su boca con un desprecio total - y su cuadrilla

-¡Sabes que lo que hacen esos memos no es lo general! Los de tu casa la mayoría se ríen de los hijos de Muggle y de los Hufflepuff, y mantienen una rivalidad absurda con los Gryffindor. ¡Sois crueles! ¡Y sois odiosos!

Y dicho eso, la pelirroja se volvió a meter en la biblioteca, muy enfadada y dejando a un Severus en el pasillo muy confuso y turbado por las palabras de la muchacha.

(...)

-No puedes seguir así, Lily. No puedes seguir discutiendo con Snape día si día también. Este año tenemos los TIMOS y tienes que relajarte mucho más. Ya no te pido que no te enfades con James y con Sirius, porque se que es imposible, pero con él es otra historia.

-Ya lo sé, Remus. Pero es mi amigo...

-Precisamente por eso. Los amigos no se discuten, Lily. Bueno, si lo hacen pero no cada quince días. Snape ya ha decidido cual es su camino, sabes perfectamente a que se dedica por las noches

-A perseguir hijos de Muggles, Remus. Joder, es un maldito mortifago... ¡Por McGonagall bailando con un Troll, un asqueroso secuaz de Voldemort!

Lily no cabía en sí del disgusto enorme. Hacía tiempo que lo sabía, pero no podía admitirlo. No podía admitir que la persona que le había enseñado tanto cuando era pequeña sobre esa magia oculta dentro de ella sería su enemigo después de salir del colegio. Estaba harta de decirle a Alice y a Mary que él no era de esa pasta y que era un buen chico, pero se le estaban acabando las ideas y excusas. Sabía que tarde o temprano debería acabar de matar esa chispa, ese sentimiento de amistad que tenía por él, el cual ese fuego que había ardido con fuerza hacía años, estaba a punto de apagarse y solo quedaba ceniza.

* * *

><p>He intentado reproducir al mejor Severus que he podido. Creo que me ha salido un poco blando ^^' (¿?) Bueno, que tiene 11 años, y sabemos que la que se enfada es Lily XD<p>

Bueno, espero que la próxima gragea no tarde tanto en salir como esta XD

Atte. Mitsuya Akagi

PD: Unas cuantas Rewiews no hacen daño... ¡Ju!


End file.
